Spielzeugsoldaten
by remind me to breathe
Summary: Sequel zu Ein Himmel.. Eine Tür, durch die man nicht gehen kann, ist eine Wand. Ein Raum, den man nicht verlassen kann, ist ein Gefängnis. Was ist ein Leben, das man nicht bestimmen kann?


* * *

**Zerbrochenes Glas**

* * *

Er beobachtete sie. Sie starrte in den Regen.  
Es schüttete. Alles war grau. Das Wasser rann von einem dunklem Himmel. Alles war grau.  
Er wollte nicht alleine sein.  
Er wollte nicht gehen.   
Nicht jetzt, wo er noch immer ihre Finger fühlen konnte, wie sie sanft über seine Wangen strichen.  
Nicht jetzt, wo eine Million stumme _Ich liebe dich_. durch die Luft strichen.  
Neben ihm hörte er sie atmen, leise, gleichmäßig.  
Es beruhigte ihn.  
Es war unvermeidbar, dass er ging. Sie taten, als würden sie das Sonnenlicht nicht sehen, das langsam die Wolken durchbrach. Er wünschte sich, es würde nie aufhören, zu regnen.  
Letzte Nacht hatte er ihr gesagt, wie schön sie war. Dass er sie liebte, und er sollte es nicht, denn sie verdiente nicht die Liebe eines verdammten Mannes.  
Sie hatte ihn zum Schweigen gebracht, sanft, mit einem Kuss. Bittend.  
Er hoffte, dass sie die Trauer nicht überschattete. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn vergessen würde, glücklich würde.  
Sie lächelte, ein trauriges Lächeln, strich seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Für eine Nacht hatten sie alles vergessen.  
Warum konnten sie nicht für immer vergessen? Warum konnten sie nicht in diesem Moment verweilen, diesem Abend, in diesem Nebel voll Küssen und zärtlichen geflüsterten Liebeserklärungen?  
Er liebte sie.  
Er hatte sie schon immer geliebt, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, leben zu können, ohne sie.  
Bitte, flüsterte sie. Bitte, verlass mich nicht.  
Er versuchte, die Realität zu bekämpfen. Versuchte sich an die Vorstellung zu klammern, er müsse nicht gehen. Er könnte bei ihr bleiben. Für immer.  
Aber er würde nicht.  
Er wusste, sie könnte es überleben. Sie war stark.  
Wenn er nur nicht verdammt wäre.   
Sie kannte ihn. Er würde alles riskieren, für die paar Informationen und ihre Sicherheit.  
Sie wusste, dass sie egoistisch war. Sie sollte ihn bewundern, denken, er wäre nobel und gut, weil er sich so freiwillig in die Dunkelheit begab.  
Aber sie konnte nicht.  
Sie konnte nur dasitzen, hilflos, und sich wünschen, die Sonne würde nie aufgehen.  
Es tut mir so leid., flüsterte er.  
Er hörte sie stumm schreien. _Verlass mich nicht. Geh nicht. Nicht, nachdem ich weiß, dass du mich liebst.  
Es tut mir so leid.  
_Es ist okay , flüsterte sie. Weinte.  
_Geh nicht, geh nicht, bleib._  
Sie küsste ihn. Sanft, sagte ihm, sie verstand.  
Er konnte den Schmerz nicht ignorieren.  
Geh, flüsterte sie, Geh.  
_Bleib. _Er ging.  
Sie war alleine, als es aufhörte, zu regnen.

Sie hatten das Unvermeidbare getan. Ihm die Erinnerung genommen. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass Lily schwanger war. Lily war von den Potters adoptiert worden. Sie hatten jedem erzählt, sie hätten geheiratet. Sogar Remus, Sirius, und Peter. In diesen Zeiten wusste man nicht, wem man trauen konnte.

Gestern hatte sie James gefragt, warum er da war.  
Sie wusste es nicht.  
Sie weinte sich oft in den Schlaf, wenn sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sie hören konnte. Sie wünschte sich, sie würde nicht weinen, aber James wusste, worüber sie weinte. Verlorene Unschuld, verlorenes Glück, verlorene Liebe. Grau.  
Sie hatte einmal mehr gelacht. Sie lachte, ja, aber nicht so wie damals. Damals hatte sie über alles gelacht, kleine Dinge, sie hatte gelacht, und die Luft um sie hatte getanzt, und alle hatten sie geliebt.  
Nun war so eine Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. James hasste sie, und doch, sie war so schön, schöner noch als ihr Lachen, dachte er, und hasste sich selbst, denn es hieß, dass er irgendwie ihren Schmerz liebte. Er tat es nicht. Er mochte es nicht, sie so verletzt zu sehen, und doch wusste er, dass es nichts gab, das den Schmerz in ihren toten Augen linderte.  
Manchmal wunderte er sich, ob sie ihr nicht nur ihre Liebe genommen hatten, sondern auch ein Stück ihrer Seele. Sie war nicht die selbe, die sie war, ja, es war noch sie, er wusste es, und war dankbar, und war froh, dass sie da war. Aber doch.  
Es war nicht alles von ihr da.   
Was da war, war ein Schatten, ein Echo, etwas Kaltes und Entferntes und Fremdes, wie ein Traum, den er Jahre zuvor gehabt hatte, und nun erinnerte er sich nur noch an Teile.  
Ihr Lachen war noch da, selten, aber manchmal war es so hell, wie es eins war.  
Ihre Worte beruhigten ihn noch immer.  
Ihr Dasein – sie war noch immer seine kleine süße Schwester.  
Aber ihre Augen waren gegangen. Ihre Augen waren tot und kalt und leer, nur ganz selten strahlte das Leben in ihnen.  
Er hasste es, dass sie ihr alles genommen hatten. Er hasste es, dass er nicht für ihr Glück hatte kämpfen können.  
Sie hatten Teile ihrer Seele genommen.  
Er hasste es, dass alles, was er hatte, nur ein Schatten war.

_An dem Tag, an dem alle Welt mein Kind verlässt, soll dieser Brief ankommen, wenn keinen Ort mehr hat, an den er heimkehren kann, keinen Traum, an den er glauben kann, ..._

* * *

_A/N: Das lange gewünschte Sequel beginnt. :) Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht viel updaten konnte. Meine rechte Hand ist -kind of- zertrümmert. Naja, Mitte März sollte sie wieder geheilt sein.  
Naja, ich erwarte mir viele Reviews.. Habt ihr meine Banner schon gesehen? Account - Homepage - Click!_

_Claire  
_


End file.
